Will you be my?
by Keichi Shougi
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! "Aku ingin takoyaki."/Sakura mengidam? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?/"Gaara, aku mau itu! Aku tidak ingin takoyaki lagi. Aku ingin ini."/"Kau sudah membuat tembok pertahananku runtuh, Sakura. Mulai saat ini, jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak membiarkanmu bertemu Sasuke atau pemuda manapun./ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Shizukano Aizawa**

_Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

Will You be My…?

.

.

Pagi itu, matahari bersinar dengan sangat cerah, kicauan burung yang merdu tak juga membuat kedua manusia berbeda jenis kelamin itu membuka kedua bola mata mereka yang tertutup rapat. Lelah karena melakukan 'kegiatan' yang seharusnya tak mereka lakukan pada umur yang masih terbilang cukup muda tadi malam, yang mereka lakukan di kediaman sang pemuda.

Pemuda itu sedikit demi sedikit membuka kelopak matanya, merasakan tangan seseorang yang bergerak melingkari tubuhnya di bawah selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka. "Hmm…" gadis itu bergumam. Pemuda dengan tato _ai_ di keningnya menatap gadis bersurai merah muda di pelukannya. Ia tersenyum tipis, masih tak bergerak karena tak ingin membangunkan sang gadis.

Gaara, pemuda berambut merah itu kembali mengingat kejadian yang mereka lakukan tadi malam. Ia terkekeh pelan, sedetik kemudian ia kembali menatap gadis di pelukannya tanpa ekspresi yang jelas. Ia menghela nafas berat.

Ia memang mencintai gadis ini, gadis manis yang selama ini selalu menjadi sorotan di sekolah mereka, _Konoha Senior High School_. Ia juga sadar, bahwa gadis manis ini selalu menyukai Pangeran Es di sekolah mereka, Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi ia tidak bisa… ia merasa tidak bisa menyerahkan begitu saja gadis manis itu menjadi kekasih sang Uchiha, dan begitu ia sadar, ia telah membawa gadis itu ke kediamannya dan menjadikan gadis itu miliknya. Singkatnya, mereka mengadakan pesta karena selesainya ujian akhir sekolah, minum hingga tidak sadarkan diri, dan berakhir dengan keduanya di kediaman sang pemuda, tepatnya kamar, dan melakukan 'sesuatu' tanpa mereka sadari. Oh, dan jangan lupakan desahan –yang menurut Gaara sangat merdu, hingga membuat 'adik kecilnya' terus berdiri- dari bibir mungil gadis di pelukannya, hingga mereka melakukannya beberapa ronde tadi malam.

Kini Gaara kembali mematung, gadis manis di pelukannya perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Oh, sepertinya ia harus bersiap-siap untuk makian dan amukan dari sang gadis. Terlebih ia bukanlah sang Uchiha. Gaara tersenyum miris memikirkan hal itu. Apakah ia akan siap, jika gadis itu membencinya karena mengambil keperawanan sang gadis? Gaara benar-benar tak bisa memikirkannya.

"_Ohayou… _Gaara-_kun_…" gadis itu tersenyum manis, sepertinya ia belum menyadari posisi dan tubuh polos mereka yang masih bersentuhan.

"…"

"…"

"_WHAT THE…_ a-a-apa yang terjadi? Ke-kenapa kau ada di sini, Gaara?!" Sakura, gadis itu kini duduk menjauh dari Gaara. Pemuda dengan tato _ai_ di hadapannya hanya menatapnya datar. "Tu-tunggu! A-aku ada di mana?" Ia menatap sekeliling ruangan. Cat dinding berwarna putih gading yang merata di seluruh bagian, lemari yang cukup besar untuk kamar seorang pria, jika itu benar kamar Gaara. Sebuah meja belajar yang tak jauh dari lemari, pintu kaca menuju balkon, lantai yang beralaskan karpet berwarna biru tua dan emas di pinggirannya, dan sebuah tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ yang mereka tempati sekarang. "I-ini bukan kamarku?! Di mana aku?! A-apa ini hotel?!" Gadis itu kembali menatap Gaara yang kini duduk di hadapannya tanpa mengenakan sesuatu yang menutupi tubuhnya, hanya selimut tebal yang menutupi bagian bawah pemuda itu.

Sakura semakin terkejut, ia menatap dirinya di dalam selimut. "Ke-kenapa aku tidak memakai apapun?! A-apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" Sakura semakin histeris. Gaara menghela napas berat. Ia kemudian merangkak ke arah Sakura, yeng tentu saja gadis itu juga bergerak menjauh dari Gaara. "Kau bisa jatuh jika kau terus bergerak mundur, Sakura." Suara berat dan tenang pemuda itu menghentikan Sakura dari aksi menjauhnya.

"Kalau begitu, jangan mendekat lagi!" Sakura masih memegangi selimut untuk menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya, wajahnya masih tampak tidak mempercayai apa yang terjadi. Gaara berhenti, ia memandang Sakura datar. "Jawab pertanyaanku, Gaara! Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Kau tidak ingat?" Suara berat pemuda itu masih tetap datar dan tenang. Sakura menatapnya sembari mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!" Gadis itu kini mengingat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Gaara. "Ku-ku pikir itu hanya mimpi!" Tubuh gadis itu mulai bergetar. Gaara tahu gadis itu akan menangis. Ia bergerak hendak mendekati Sakura tapi, "jangan mendekat!" Sakura meneriakinya. "Sekarang, jawab aku?! Di mana ini?!"

"Rumahku. Kamarku." Gaara menatap Sakura yang kini mulai menangis. Gadis itu terisak, dan itu benar-benar membuat Gaara merasa sangat bersalah, tapi pemuda itu tetap tak memperlihatkan emosi apapun.

"Apa aku… akan hamil?" Gaara yang sebelumnya mulai menunduk, kini dengan cepat menatap gadis di hadapannya. Gadis itu masih menangis, tapi ia tetap menatap lurus pada Gaara, mencari kebenaran pada mata sang pemuda.

Merasa tak akan di jawab, Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menunduk, tidak lagi membentak Gaara agar pemuda itu tidak mendekatinya. Satu hal yang membuat ia berteriak mengeluarkan suara tangisannya, adalah saat Gaara menyentuh pundaknya dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan sang pemuda. Ia manangis, dan Gaara membiarkannya.

.

.

Sakura tak tahu, pemuda di hadapannya adalah seorang yang terbilang kaya. Setelah puas memaki pemuda itu dalam tangisannya, Gaara menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan dirinya. Awalnya ia terkejut, karena tidak ada kamar mandi di ruangan itu, tapi setelah Gaara mengajaknya masuk ke dalam lemari besar milik pemuda itu, Sakura baru menyadarinya. Lemari itu bukan hanya lemari. Itu adalah pintu menuju sebuah ruangan yang berisi pakaian pemuda itu dan berakhir dengan kamar mandi di ujung ruangan. Sakura sempat terkagum, tapi ia masih tidak ingin mengakuinya, karena gadis itu masih tidak ingin memaafkan perbuatan Gaara yang terbilang sangat kejam baginya.

Mengambil keperawanan seorang gadis yang baru saja menyelesaikan ujian akhir sekolahnya, adalah hal yang sangat kejam, bukan?

Dan setelah gadis itu membersihkan tubuhnya, ia berjalan pelan menuju dapur pemuda itu di lantai dasar, karena memang ia masih merasakan sakit pada bagian selangkangannya.

"Aku tidak sempat membuat makanan lebih." Pemuda itu menata makanan di atas meja yang terbilang tak lazim untuk pemuda berumur 18 tahun yang tinggal sendiri, karena besarnya yang seperti meja makan khas kerajaan yang sering sekali gadis itu lihat di komik-komik bertema kerajaan sebelumnya. Sakura mengangguk singkat menatap makanan di atas meja. Dua piring nasi goreng dengan tambahan _seafood_, secangkir susu _strawberry_, dan secangkir _latte_.

"Sebenarnya kau ini ketururnan Raja, ya?" Gaara menatap singkat pada Sakura, bingung akan maksud sang gadis. Sakura kembali mengamati sekelilingnya, di samping meja makan yang mereka tempati, terlihat sebuah meja yang terlihat seperti meja bar dan beberap gelas yang bergantungan di atasnya. Beberapa kursi juga terlihat di sisi meja tersebut, dan Sakura yakin, sisi lain dari meja itu adalah _mini kitchen set_, karena Gaara mengeluarkan sarapan mereka dari sana.

Mengerti akan tatapan Gaara, gadis itu kembali berkata, "kau tinggal di _Mansion_ besar ini seorang diri? Ini _Mansion_ keluargamu, atau… majikanmu?" Gaara terkekeh pelan, dan reaksi itu sukses membuat sudut siku-siku di wajah manis Sakura.

"Saat makan tidak boleh berbicara." Gaara tersenyum tipis. Sakura semakin menyipitkan matanya tajam. Gadis itu menghela napas berat dan mengikuti kegiatan Gaara yang tengah menyantap nasi gorengnya dalam diam, setelah sebelumnya mengucap '_ittadakimasu_'.

.

.

"Apa kau… membenciku?" Gaara membuka suara. Mereka sedang berada di halaman belakang kediaman pemuda itu, menikmati suasana cerah di pagi hari di bawah pohon momiji di halamannya. Sakura diam, menatap pemuda itu sejenak, kemudian menghela napas.

"Jika kau seorang gadis, kemudian keperawananmu direbut begitu saja padahal pengumuman kelulusanpun kita belum tahu hasilnya, kemudian pemuda itu adalah sahabat baikmu, dan dia tahu orang yang kau cintai adalah temannya sendiri. Apakah kau akan membencinya?" Gaara menatap lurus pada manik _emerald_ gadis di hadapannya. Ia tahu gadis itu akan kembali menangis, terlihat dari kedua bahu mungilnya yang kembali bergetar. Matanya mulai kembali berkaca-kaca.

Gaara berdiri dari duduknya, mendekati Sakura. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, menatap teh hijau yang sebelumnya di buatkan Gaara untuknya. Ia merasa tak ingin menatap pemuda itu sekarang. Sahabat baik memanglah sahabat baik, tapi bagaimana jika ia menghancurkan kehidupanmu sendiri?! Terlintas di pikiran Sakura untuk membenci pemuda itu. Tapi hati kecilnya tidak bisa. Gaara adalah sahabat baiknya sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki di kelas 3 sekolah dasar. Dan tanpa Sakura sadari, pemuda itu selalu memperhatikannya sejak mereka duduk di kelas 5 sekolah dasar, memiliki suatu perasaan yang seharusnya anak sekecil itu belum merasakannya.

Gaara menekuk lututnya di hadapan Sakura. Gadis itu terkejut saat Gaara menggenggam erat tangannya. Ia memperhatikan Gaara tanpa suara, tapi dengan keras ia berusaha agar air matanya tidak tumpah di depan pemuda itu.

"Membenciku saat ini adalah hal yang wajar." Gaara diam sejenak, wajahnya tetap datar. "Aku sudah menghancurkan persahabatan kita, sejak… sejak aku sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu." Sakura tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia tidak tuli, ia mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Gaara. Pemuda itu tetap menatapnya tanpa emosi, tapi Sakura tahu bahwa ia, Gaara tidak pernah berbohong pada Sakura, terlihat jelas dari mata pemuda itu.

"Tapi…" Sakura kembali menatap pemuda di hadapannya, yang sebelumnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda itu karena mendengar Gaara kembali membuka suara. "Jika kau benar-benar…" Gaara tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Pemuda itu sedikit bingung menjelaskan pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Jika aku benar-benar apa?" Tapi Sakura benar-benar tampak bingung dan butuh penjelasan maksud dari ucapan pemuda di hadapannya. Gaara sedikit mengambil napas, memantapkan dirinya untuk kembali berbicara walau mungkin kebencian Sakura akan bertambah untuknya.

Biarlah.

"Untuk memastikan kau benar-benar…" Gaara melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura, ia membuat sebuah bentuk ilusi bundar di depan perutnya, layaknya seseorang yang sedang mengandung. Saat Sakura membulatkan matanya tanda terkejut, Gaara kembali melanjutkan. "Maukah kau tinggal bersamaku?"

Sakura benar-benar tak percaya akan ucapan Gaara. Jadi benar? Ia akan ha- Ah, untuk melanjutkannya saja Sakura tidak mampu. Merasa melupakan sesuatu, Gaara kembali berbicara, "aku akan mengabari orang tuamu bahwa kau di ajak Temari-_nee_ ke Amerika untuk liburan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir jika orang tuamu bertanya." Sakura benar-benar di buat terkejut saat ini oleh perkataan pemuda di hadapannya. Pertama, ia hanya bertemu dengan Temari-_nee_ –kakak tertua dari Gaara- sekali, dan itu saat mereka masih sangat kecil, saat mereka duduk di kelas 3 sekolah dasar. Kedua, ia tidak pernah tau bagaimana kehidupan Gaara padahal mereka sudah sedari kecil bersahabat, karena pemuda itu selalu menutupinya. Ketiga, sebenarnya sekaya apa keluarga Gaara?!

"Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku, Gaara! Dan… jika aku benar-benar ha-ha… kau mengerti maksudku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Sakura benar-benar menatap tajam pemuda di hadapannya, sekarang. Gaara sedikit terkejut karena tidak pernah melihat Sakura berekspresi seperti itu. Tapi dengan cepat ia mengubah raut wajahnya.

"Aku akan membesarkan anak itu…" Sakura sedikit terkejut, ia tak menyangka Gaara akan mengatakan hal itu. Sebelumnya ia hanya berpikir bahwa jika benar hal itu terjadi, Gaara akan menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan anak tersebut. "Walau kau tidak ingin." Sakura menatap intens Gaara.

Ia kini berpikir, memang mereka tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi, tapi… semua sudah terlambat, dan hal itu sudah terjadi. Jika saja waktu bisa di putar, mungkin Sakura akan menuruti permintaan ibunya untuk tidak ikut pesta tersebut.

Sakura menghela napas, "kenapa tidak minum pil pencegah kau-tahu-maksudku-'kan saja?" Mendengar penuturan Sakura, Gaara menggeleng singkat. Jika Sakura benar-benar akan –sebenarnya _author_ yang tidak sanggup mengatakannya, jadi kalian pasti mengerti, 'kan?-, ia tidak ingin mencegahnya karena anak itu adalah hasil dari hubungannya dan Sakura, orang yang ia cintai.

"Apa alasanmu?"

"Karena anak itu adalah anakku dan kau." Sakura sedikit merona mendengar penuturan Gaara. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya. Gaara dapat melihat rona merah tersebut, tapi ia hanya tersenyum sangat tipis, hingga Sakura pun tak dapat melihatnya.

Sakura kembali menghela napas, ia menatap Gaara lagi setelah merasa rona merah di wajahnya menghilang. Ia mengangguk singkat, membuat Gaara sedikit membelalakkan matanya terkejut, kemudian tersenyum tipis pada Sakura, yang hanya di balas oleh tatapan datar gadis itu.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu, dan benar saja perkiraan Gaara dan Sakura sebelumnya bahwa ia akan… -_author_ benar-benar tidak berani mengatakannya-. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Gaara selalu tersenyum jika tidak ada yang melihatnya, termasuk Sakura. Jika Sakura tiba-tiba menatapnya aneh, pemuda bertato _ai_ itu akan segera berdeham untuk kembali membuat dirinya menampilkan ekspresi datar seperti biasa. Dan begitu juga Sakura, ia memang tidak selalu tersenyum seperti Gaara, tapi kini ia sudah bisa mulai mengurangi rasa tidak sukanya pada Gaara yang merebut keperawanannya, walau terkadang ia masih saja kesal jika mengingatnya.

"_Mansion_-mu selalu sepi. Apa kau tinggal sendiri?" Di sinilah mereka sekarang, di halaman belakang kediaman Gaara, di bawah pohon momiji, duduk sembari menikmati semilir angin di pagi hari sembari menikmati teh hijau yang sebelumnya di buat oleh Gaara. "Ah, ya…" seperti mengingat sesuatu, gadis musim semi itu menatap Gaara tajam. "Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku! Seminggu ini memang aku tidak ingat, tapi sekarang… katakan semuanya! _Mansion_ ini milik siapa? Dan di mana penghuni lainnya?!"

Gaara menyesap teh hijau miliknya, ia menatap Sakura datar, menaruh kembali teh hijaunya di atas meja, dan mulai bercerita.

"_Kaa-san_ meninggal saat melahirkanku." Sakura sedikit tersentak. Ia menatap Gaara dengan tatapan penyesalan, tapi Gaara menggeleng, "tak apa. Ini salahku, karena tidak pernah memberitahumu. Padahal kita sahabat." Gaara tersenyum singkat, menikmati semilir angina yang menerpa wajahnya. Walau begitu, Sakura tetap memandang Gaara dengan tatapan penyesalan.

"_Tou-san_ meninggal saat aku memasuki sekolah dasar. Kecelakaan tragis menimpanya. Mobil yang ia kendarai memasuki jurang karena tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena cuaca buruk saat badai salju turun." Sakura kembali meminta maaf. Ia tidak tahu bahwa kedua orang tua Gaara telah tiada. "Tak apa, Sakura. Selama ini aku tidak pernah membicarakannya karena aku memang belum siap."

"Aku punya dua kakak, Temari-_nee_ anak pertama, Kankurou-_nii_, dan aku. Tapi sekarang Temari-_nee_ tinggal di Kanada karena Shika-_nii_ harus mengurus perusahaan keluarga kami yang ada di sana. Kankurou-_nii_ sedang berada di Paris, melanjutkan pendidikannya di sana sekaligus mengurus perusahaan yang juga didirikan _tou-san_ di sana. Dan _mansion_ ini… peninggalan _tou-san_. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Jadi akulah yang tinggal di sini mengurusnya." Gaara tersenyum singkat mendapati wajah Sakura yang tampak kagum.

"Tanpa pelayan seorang pun?" Gadis di hadapannya masih tampak kagum, terlihat jelas dari suaranya yang sangat penasaran. Gaara tersenyum dan mengangguk. "_Wow_… kau benar-benar mandiri sekali, Gaara." Sakura tersenyum. Tampaknya hari ini ia benar-benar melupakan kekesalannya pada pemuda itu, melupakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Gaara. Gaara tersenyum, berharap dapat melihat senyuman Sakura seperti ini setiap harinya.

.

.

_**Tsudzuku~**_

_**A/N : Hai semuaaaa~~~ /tebar senyum/ plaaakkkk**_

_**Hari ini dengan nistahnya saya malah update cerita baru, padahal yang lain belum pada selesai~~ /nangis di pojokan/ di lempar**_

_**Sebenarnya ini cerita yang tadi malam jadi mimpi saya lohh~~ /nari nari gaje**_

_**Ntah kenapa juga yang muncul itu GaaSaku, Saya juga heraan~ hahahaha**_

_**Tapi nggak masalah, Saya juga pecinta pair ini kok~ Nyahahaha /ketawa nistah/ walau saya sebenarnya ngeship banget ama SasuSaku~~**_

_**Saya kan Sakura sentrik –gak tau tulisannya gimana- jadi siapapun yang di pair ama Sakura mah saya suka aja~ XD**_

_**Karena mimpi tadi malam sweet banget bagi saya, apalagi GaaSaku, dan Sasuke jadi penghalangnya, walau nggak sulit banget ngelewatinnya /di bakar Sasuke/ jadi saya pengen tuangkan ini mimpi ke dalam bentuk fanfic~ Yeaaaah~~~ /semangat 45/**_

_**Btw, ini fic pertama saya dengan pair GaaSaku, jadi rada2 takut gk ada feel~~ T.T**_

_**But, semoga reader suka yak~~ XD **_

_**Ah, sebagai penyemangat, minta jejaknya dong di kotak review, minna~~~ XD**_

_**Kritik, Saran, apapun yang membangun, saya terima dengan senang hati kok, biar saya lebih maju lagi~~ nyahahaha~ **_

_**Yo~~ Kalau bisa ini saya selesaiin di chapter berikutnya atau ke tiga deh~~ hihihihihi~~ /Author banyak ketawa, eh?/ tenggelemin~**_

_**Yosh~~~ Jejak kalian di review, di tunggu~~~~~ XD / Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya~~~~ XD /**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Shizukano Aizawa**

_Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

Will You be My…?

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu, pengumuman kelulusan pun sebentar lagi akan mulai di pajang di berbagai sekolah. Tapi untuk hari ini, Gaara memutuskan membawa Sakura ke Kanada menemui sang kakak, karena sejujurnya pemuda itu sangat tidak mengerti tentang wanita. Apalagi saat ia sering sekali mendapati Sakura mual. Khawatir? Tentu saja! Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengatasinya, karena hal ini pertama kali ia hadapi. Ia ingat bagaimana sang kakak memarahinya…

_**Flashback on**_

"_Apa?! Kau meng-meng-menghamili Sakura?!"_

"_Nee-san_, aku tidak merencanakannya sama sekali."

"_Merencanakan atau tidak, sama saja, Gaara! Aaaa… bagaimana mungkin adikku yang manis bisa berbuat seperti ini?!"_

"Aku sudah 18 tahun, Temari-_nee_." Gaara memutar kedua bola matanya, kemudian mengarahkannya pandangannya pada Sakura yang kini tengah tertidur lelap di sebelahnya, dengan kepalanya yang berada di pundak pemuda itu-padahal waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 8 malam- di sofa yang mereka duduki.

"_Ya, ya, terserahmu saja, Gaa-_chan_. Lalu di mana Sakura sekarang? Apa orang tuanya tahu hal ini?"_

"Tidak. Aku mengatakan pada mereka Sakura berlibur bersamamu di Amerika. Alasan kedua membawanya kesana juga agar dia bisa menghubunginya di sana, dan… kurasa kau harus mengatakan bahwa Sakura akan melanjutkan Universitas di sana, agar aku bisa selalu memantau perkembangannya dan… anakku." Gaara tersipu, ia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, sekedar mengurangi rasa bahagianya –sekaligus malu yang ia rasakan.

"_APA?! Bagaimana jika orang tuanya marah padaku Gaara?! Aku membawa anak gadis mereka begitu saja!"_

"Ayolah, _nee-san_. Demi aku dan… keponakanmu." Oh, ini begitu sangat memalukan bagi Gaara, hingga ia harus menatap Sakura –apakah gadis itu bangun dan mendengarnya.

"_Kurasa kau benar-benar menyukai Sakura."_

"Aku mencintainya, _baka onee-san_!" Gaara akhirnya berkata jujur, kesal juga karena sang kakak tidak mengerti.

"_Benarkah? Sejak kapan?"_

"_Nee-san_ tidak perlu tahu itu." Ia berkata datar, tetapi cukup kesal mendengar nada bicara kakaknya yang terdengar begitu antusias ingin tahu.

"_Okay. Demi adikku, kekasihnya, dan anak mereka… aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu kali ini." _

"_Thanks, sis."_ Gaara terkekeh dan mendengarkan kembali omelan sang kakak.

_**Flashback off**_

Gaara memutar tubuhnya, menghadap wanita yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu _mansion_ besar tersebut. Gadis itu menghela nafas, masih tidak rela meninggalkan negara kelahirannya, sekaligus orang tuanya.

"Kau sudah siap, Sakura?" Gaara berjalan mendekatinya, setelah sebelumnya memasukkan barang-barang mereka ke dalam taksi yang akan membawa mereka ke bandara.

"Ya, aku siap." Ia berkata datar. Tapi Gaara tahu, sorot mata itu menunjukkan keterpaksaan. Gaara menggenggam tangan Sakura, membukakkan pintu taksi itu. Setelah keduanya masuk, taksi pun berjalan meninggalkan _mansion_ besar itu.

.

.

Berada beberapa jam di pewasat membuat keduanya merasa lelah. Walau mereka tak harus bangun setiap saat, tapi tentu saja tidur di tempat yang tidak leluasa membuat tubuh mereka terasa lelah. Ditambah lagi dengan kondisi Sakura yang setiap beberapa menit terbangun karena mual dan harus ke kamar mandi, membuat Gaara mau tak mau harus tetap terjaga menjaga kondisi wanitanya.

Kini kedua manusia berbeda _gender_ itu sedang duduk sembari menunggu seseorang yang sudah beberapa saat lalu dihubungi oleh Gaara. Wanita bersurai merah muda itu tampak kelelahan, terlihat dari kedua matanya yang menatap sayu sekelilingnya. Gaara kembali melirik Sakura. Tangan besarnya kini menyentuh tangan mungil wanita itu. Ia tersenyum saat Sakura menatapnya bingung.

"Bersandarlah jika kau ingin tidur. Akan ku bangunkan jika Temari-_nee_ datang." Sakura mengangguk pelan. Dan di menit berikutnya, Gaara tersenyum mendapati Sakura yang tertidur nyenyak dengan kepala yang menyandar di bahunya.

.

.

"Gaara!" Mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya, Gaara menoleh pelan, tidak ingin membangunkan wanita yang tertidur lelap di sampingnya.

Seorang pria dan wanita tampak berjalan bergandengan tangan mendekati Gaara dan Sakura. Wanita itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada si pria kala melihat adik bungsunya menatap mereka, ia berlari kecil menghampiri Gaara.

"Sakura…?"

"Dia kelelahan. Belum tidur karena setiap beberapa menit harus ke kamar mandi." Gaara menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sedikit aksi protektif yang tidak sengaja terlihat oleh kedua bola mata Temari, membuat wanita itu melengkungkan bibir tipisnya. Ternyata Gaara benar-benar mencintai Sakura. Pikirnya.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Kasihan jika dia harus tidur dengan posisi duduk seperti itu." Shikamaru menimpali. Pria dengan wajah datar itu berbicara setelah berdiri di sebelah istrinya, Temari.

"Tidak perlu dibangunkan, Gaara. Kau bisa menggendongnya, 'kan?" Temari buka suara saat melihat Gaara hendak membangunkan Sakura. Gaara mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Barang bawaan kalian, kami saja yang membawanya ke mobil." Shikamaru menambahkan. Pria itu mengambil tas yang berada tak jauh dari kaki Gaara. Sedangkan Temari menarik koper mereka.

Tak banyak bicara, Gaara segera memindahkan posisi Sakura. Sebelah tangannya menahan kepala Sakura, sedangkan yang satunya bergerak untuk segera mengangkat tubuh mungil Sakura, menggendongnya protektif dengan posisi _bridal style_.

"Ku pikir mereka cocok sekali, Shika. Apalagi Sakura manis sekali, dan lihat itu! Adikku sepertinya sangat mencintai Sakura." Wanita itu berkata pelan, tak ingin Gaara yang berada tak jauh di belakang mereka, mendengarkan.

"Hn." Shikamaru melirik sekilas adik iparnya, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

.

.

Sakura tetap tak bangun saat Gaara menggendongnya keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke rumah. Ia tetap tak terbangun saat Gaara menyamankan tubuh mungil itu di atas tempat tidur _king size_ yang sudah di siapkan Temari sebelumnya untuk keduanya. Setelah membaringkan Sakura, Gaara tak segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Ia duduk tepat di sebelah Sakura, memandang lembut wajah gadis manis itu. Ia tersenyum tipis. Pandangannya kini berpindah ke arah perut gadis –wanita itu, mengelusnya pelan.

"Jangan buat repot _kaa-chan_-mu, nak. Kasihan dia." Tersenyum. Kembali Gaara memandang wajah lelah Sakura. Tangan besarnya kini bergerak mengelus pelan rambut gadis itu. Pandangannya kembali sendu. "Maafkan aku, Sakura." –Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menjadi milik Sasuke. Sambungnya dalam hati. Dan Gaara pun mengecup lembut kening Sakura. Tak sadar akan Sakura yang mendengar perkataannya, Gaara berjalan keluar kamar, meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Gaara…." Ia bergumam, membuka matanya. Sakura mendengarkan semua yang Gaara katakan padanya –pada anak mereka. Ia mengelus pelan perutnya sendiri. "Mungkin aku harus belajar menerima semua ini. Belajar menerima _tou-chan_-mu." Sakura terkekeh kecil. Lucu juga rasanya mengandung. Pikirnya.

Sakura menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum singkat. "Kupikir sebaiknya mulai saat ini, aku belajar untuk membalas perasaan Gaara." Ia tersenyum, melupakan keadaannya saat ini. "_Ganbarre yo, _Sakura." Ia berkata pelan, menyemangati dirinya sendiri, kemudian tersenyum.

.

.

Gaara baru saja akan kembali ke kamar setelah berbincang dengan Temari dan Shikamaru saat ia melihat Sakura berlari keluar kamar, memegangi perut dan mulutnya. Ia sedikit panik, kemudian bergerak cepat ke arah Sakura. Ia membantu gadis itu, membawanya ke kamar mandi di lantai bawah.

Temari dan Shkamaru yang sebelumnya akan beranjak ke kamar mereka, sedikit terkejut kemudian membantu Gaara menemani Sakura, karena Temari yakin adiknya akan sangat panik mendapati Sakura seperti itu.

"Sakura-_chan, daijoubu_?" Sakura mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Temari. Ia menatap Gaara yang menatapnya khawatir, kemudian tersenyum manis. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Gaara." Gaara sedikit tersentak, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang siap menjalar di wajah tampannya. Temari yang memandangnya tersenyum singkat, kemudian melirik Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja. Tidak apa-apa jika ku tinggal, 'kan?" Temari tersenyum ramah, mengelus lembut punggung mungil Sakura.

"Hn. _Daijoubu_ _yo_, Temari_ one-san_." Sakura tersenyum manis. Temari dan Shikamaru tersenyum dan menganggguk singkat. Dan keduanya pun meninggalkan Sakura bersama Gaara di sana, di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Mau ku buatkan susu?" Gaara mulai membuka suara setelah lama terdiam. Ia menatap Sakura yang mengangguk. Pemuda itu menarik tangan mungil Sakura. Menyuruhnya duduk dan menunggunya di ruang keluarga. Tak lama kemudian Gaara kembali dengan segelas susu coklat dan air putih.

"Maaf hanya ada susu coklat, tak apa?" Sakura mengangguk, menerima segelas susu coklat yang disodorkan padanya.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Tak ada satupun yang membuka suara, hingga Sakura berkata, "kau tidak mengantuk?"

Pemuda di sampingnya menatapnya sejenak, kemudian menggeleng. "Aku lebih mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Karena anak kita?"

"Ya, begi–" Butuh beberapa detik untuk Gaara sadar akan apa yang di katakan Sakura. Ia terlonjak kaget, sedangkan gadis itu hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Gaara.

Setelah Sakura bisa menguasai dirinya untuk tidak lagi terkekeh, ia menatap Gaara serius. "Aku sudah memikirkannya." Alis Gaara terangkat, tidak mengerti akan maksud gadis yang dicintainya. Ia tetap menunggu untuk Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku juga ingin membesarkan anak ini." Sakura berkata sembari mengelus pelan perutnya. Gaara kembali terkejut, tapi dengan cepat ia mengembalikan raut wajahnya.

"Walau itu hanya kecelakaan, tapi… dia tetap seorang anak yang tidak berdosa. Ia butuh orang tua, dan aku juga akan ikut membantumu membesarkannya, Gaara." Gadis itu tersenyum manis. Gaara menatapnya dalam diam. Ia tidak dapat mengatakan bahwa ia sangat senang saat ia mendengar penuturan Sakura, karena ia tahu gadis itu hanya tidak ingin anak yang dikandungnya tidak memiliki orang tua –walau mereka orang tua kandungnya. Ia tahu gadis itu pasti masih mencintai orang lain, mencintai Sasuke. Dan suatu saat ketika mereka kembali ke Jepang, ia akan kembali bersama pemuda itu. Ya, pasti. Karena ia juga tahu selama ini Sasuke juga memiliki rasa pada Sakura.

Ia merasa sangat kalah.

.

.

Kicauan burung terdengar jelas dari balik jendela yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur mereka. Sinar mentari memaksa masuk melalui celah-celah kecil ventilasi. Beberapa suara berisik dari lantai bawah pun terdengar, tapi tetap tidak membangunkan kedua manusia berbeda _gender_ tersebut.

Sakura tertidur dengan posisi kepala yang berada di atas dada bidang Gaara yang hanya terbalut kaos tipis berwarna putih. Kedua tangan gadis itu melingkari tubuh kekar Gaara. Sedangkan Gaara tidur dengan sebelah tangan yang memeluk protektif gadisnya. Temari baru saja membuka pintu kamar mereka untuk membangunkan keduanya, tetapi niat itu ia urungkan ketika melihat pemandangan manis yang disuguhkan keduanya. Ah, betapa manisnya mereka, pikirnya.

"Di mana mereka?" Shikamaru bertanya saat melihat wajah istrinya yang tengah tersenyum sumringah ketika turun dari lantai atas.

"Masih tidur. Ku pikir mereka kelelahan. Aku tidak tega membangunkan mereka," –apalagi menghancurkan pose manis mereka. Lanjutnya dalam hati. "Apa sebaiknya aku ikut kau saja ke kantor? Mungkin aku bisa membantu menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen." Temari menatap suaminya. Sedangkan Shikamaru menatap curiga pada istrinya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Ku pikir jika aku di rumah, aku bisa saja mengacaukan suasana romantis mereka. Jadi lebih baik, aku ikut kau saja. Hitung-hitung memberikan sedikit privasi pada mereka." Temari mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, aku akan bersiap-siap. Ah, Shikadai habiskan makananmu. Jangan sisakan sedikitpun, mengerti?" Temari memperingati anak satu-satunya mereka yang sejak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan orang tuanya. Ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban penyataan ibunya.

"Apa Gaara _oji-san_ sudah sampai, _tou-san_?" Shikamaru mengangguk, dan Shikadai juga mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Dan setelah Temari siap, ketiganya pun pergi meninggalkan dua manusia berbeda _gender_ yang masih tertidur lelap di kamar mereka.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi saat Gaara mulai membuka matanya. Pemuda dengan tato _ai_ di keningnya itu mengusap matanya pelan dengan punggung tangannya. Ia menguap beberapa kali, sebelum menyadari dadanya yang terasa berat.

Perlahan ia menurunkan pandangan ke arah tubuhnya yang terasa berat. Di sana ia mendapati Sakura menjadikan dada bidangnya sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali seolah tak percaya. Dan ia juga baru menyadari lengan mungil gadis itu melingkari tubuh kokohnya, serta Ia lengan kirinya yang memeluk protektif gadis itu. Di detik berikutnya, ia menyadari sudut bibirnya yang tertarik ke atas membuat seulas senyum manis yang belum pernah di lihat siapapun, temasuk gadis yang sedang meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidangnya tersebut.

Bahagia, adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana hatinya saat ini. Tak peduli bagaimana perasaan gadis itu padanya saat ini, yang ingin ia tahu adalah bagaimana gadis itu kini memeluknya erat seakan tidak ingin kehilangan. Bolehkah ia berharap? Ah, Gaara kini berfikir untuk tidak lagi bermain-main dan menyia-nyiakan waktunya di sini bersama Sakura. Bagaimana pun, ia akan berusaha untuk membuat gadis itu mencintainya, dan melupakan Sasuke. Ya, ia sudah memutuskannya. Ia tidak ingin kalah.

Kembali ia memandang Sakura, tersenyum. Tangan kanannya kini bergerak mengelus surai merah muda itu.

"Ngg…" Sakura bergumam dalam tidurnya. Gaara hanya terkekeh pelan. Gadis itu memutar kepalanya, kini menghadap ke arah Gaara. Gaara sedikit terkejut, takut jika gadis itu bangun dan memarahinya. Ah, ia ingat bagaimana pertama kali gadis itu menangis saat ia terbangun dan mendapati mereka berdua tidur dalam posisi yang tidak jauh berbeda dari sekarang. Hanya saja, saat itu mereka tidak mengenakan sehelai pakaianpun.

Gaara kembali menengang, Sakura perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Ia buru-buru menutup matanya dan berpura-pura tidur. Mungkin dengan begitu ia tidak akan dimarahi Sakura, pikirnya.

"Ah!" Sakura terlonjak kaget. Ia bangun dari posisi sebelumnya saat sadar bagaimana ia memeluk tubuh Gaara, dan meletakkan kepalanya pada dada bidang pemuda itu. Kedua tangannya kini terangkat menutupi wajahnya yang kian memerah. Tak sadar bahwa Gaara mengintip pergerakan Sakura.

"Ugh! Apa yang ku lakukan?" Wajah Sakura kini semakin memerah. "Ga-Gaara, maafkan aku, aku tidak… ha?!" Sakura terkejut, ia mendapati Gaara yang masih tertidur. Kemudian menarik nafas lega. "Untunglah." Gumamnya pelan.

Gadis itu memandang wajah Gaara. Tenang dan damai. "Kenapa aku bisa tidak peka pada perasaanmu?" Sakura memandang sendu wajah Gaara. Ia tidak sadar bahwa pemuda itu dapat mendengarnya. Sakura mengelus lembut rahang kokoh itu, kemudian berpindah pada rambut halus Gaara. Sakura tersenyum lembut, sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah pemuda itu.

'CUP'

Ciuman singkat itu mendarat di pipi Gaara. Wajah Sakura kini merona merah. "Aku akan berusaha membalas perasaanmu, Gaara. Jadi tunggulah, dan maafkan aku yang tidak peka selama ini." Gadis itu kembali mengelus lembut rambut Gaara sebelum akhirnya beranjak keluar dari kamar itu menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah mendengar pintu yang tertutup, Gaara membuka matanya. Ia menyentuh lembut pipinya yang baru saja di sentuh oleh bibir lembut Sakura. Dan jangan lupakan perkataan gadis itu.

Wajahnya kini merona, bibirnya sedikit terbuka menandakan bahwa ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Sakura. Tidak, ia tidak sedikitpun mendengarkan nada paksaan dalam kalimat gadis itu. Apa Sakura benar-benar ingin membalas perasaannya? Benarkah? Jika benar begitu, ia juga akan berusaha membuat gadis itu mencintanya. Ya, semangatnya kini bertambah. Ia benar-benar akan membuat gadis itu mencintainya.

"Ya, Sakura. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun."

.

.

_**Tsudzuku~~**_

_**A/N : Uwaaaaa~~~ Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, akhirnya bisa juga update cerita ini~~ XD /tabok/ Gomenne mina-san~ akhir-akhir ini sibuk uas~ /alasan/ dan juga banyak cerita yang terbengkalai jadi susah mau lanjutin yang mana~ Bingung~ :'(**_

_**But, akhirnya ini cerita bisa juga di update~ Yeeeey~ /sorak sorak/ padahal belakangan ini, WB sempat menyerang, /ngeeeek/**_

_**Buat **__**Luca Marvell,**__** thanks udah jadi yang pertama review~ XD baca review kamu juga buat aku senyum-senyum sendiri, LOL~ **_

_**Kyuaiioe**__**, Done~~ XD**_

_**Arisha Kyou**__**, Iya kasian~ aku lagi pengen buat si ayam galau~ LOL XD /di chidori Sasu-cake/ Tapi alasan sebenernya sih, pengen buat GaaSaku juga~ Nyehehehe~ Cari suasana beda~ Gahahaha /tawa nistah/**_

_**, Saya juga suka GaaSaku~ XD**_

_**Kirei apple,**__** Chapter kok~ Hohohoho~ rencana sih buat OS Cuma gk kesampean~ XD**_

_**Guest,**__** Lama ato nggaknya, kadang tergantung mood kakak~~ apalagi WB sering menyerang /alasan/~~ :v #sembunyiDiBelakangAyangSasori**_

_**Kobayashi,**__**Udah update ini~ XD hohohohoho~ Terimakasih~~ Semangatnya membantu~ LOL~~ Wah, kita sama~ Sakura centric~ Yohooo~~**_

_**Aulia 1299**__**, Gini udah belom? XD hahaha~ Rada susah buat Gaara blushing di sini~ XD**_

_**Ichajessica,**__** Sankyuu~~ XD**_

_**PinKrystal,**__** Hahaha~ Kupikir juga jadinya gk bakal 3 chapter nih~ Belum tau juga bakal jadi berapa chapter~ XD bisa sepuluh, lebih, atau mungkin kurang~ Hohohohoho~ But, Sankyuu udah suka ceritanya~ Jadi semangat buat nih~ hohohohoho~~ **_

_**Yup itu dia balasan review, mina-san~ Thanks banget~ review kalian membawa semangat untukku~ Eaaakkk /ngalay sok dramatis/ XD**_

_**Yosh seperti sebelumnya~~~ Jejak kalian di review, di tunggu~~~~~ XD / Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya~~~~ XD /**_


	3. Chapter 3

Pemuda itu masih tak bergerak selang beberapa saat ketika Sakura beranjak keluar dari kamar mereka –yang tentu di siapkan oleh Temari. Senyuman yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan masih tak luput dari wajah tampannya. Perasaannya menggebu-gebu ketika mengingat kembali ucapan wanita dengan surai senada bunga kembanggaan Jepang itu.

"_Aku akan berusaha membalas perasaanmu, Gaara. Jadi tunggulah, dan maafkan aku yang tidak peka selama ini."_

Ah, betapa besarnya efek dari ucapan wanita itu padanya. Sudut bibirnya kembali tertarik, menampilkan senyuman yang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Mulai hari ini, mungkin ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kebersamaannya dengan wanita itu. Ya, seperti yang segelintir orang katakan, cinta bermula dari kebiasaan. Jadi ia akan selalu berada dekat wanita itu agar Sakura tak memikirkan Sasuke atau pemuda manapun yang dapat merebut hati wanitanya. Ya, wanitanya!

Dan Gaara pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Membuka satu-satunya pintu di ruangan itu, dan berjalan dengan senyum sumringah ke arah dapur. Selagi Sakura membersihkan dirinya, sebaiknya ia menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka, terutama Sakura- dan tentunya dengan banyak nutrisi, untuk seseorang yang berada di tubuh wanita itu juga.

.

**Disclaimer: Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by ShizukanoAizawa**

_Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

Will You be My…?

.

.

"Gaara?" Sakura sedikit terkejut saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati pemuda bertato _ai_ itu menaruh beberapa makanan di atas meja.

Gaara menatap Sakura sejenak. Wanita itu memakai kaos putih yang sedikit kebesaran dan celana jeans selutut, serta handuk yang menggantung di atas kepalanya. "Ah, _ohayou, _Gaara." Sakura tersenyum, mendekati pemuda itu.

"_Ohayou._" Gaara merasa cukup gugup ketika Sakura mendekatinya. Ia kembali ingat perkataan wanita itu. "Apa itu?" Gaara memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya saat Sakura menatap lekat makanan di hadapannya. '_oh! Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini?_' Gaara membatin.

"Roti gandum yang ku haluskan dan dicampur sedikit daging sapi." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Gaara bingung. "Untuk siapa? Apa Temari-_nee _sakit?"

"Tidak. Ini untukmu." Sakura terkejut. Menatapnya meminta penjelasan. "Agar lebih mudah dicerna." Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. "Temari-_nee_ dan yang lainnya sedang tidak ada di rumah, tadi aku menghubunginya dan dia sedang bersama Shikamaru-_nii _di kantor." Sakura kembali mengangguk.

"Gaara…" Sakura yang kini berada di sampingnya, menatapnya lekat, "Hm?" Ia bergumam saat Sakura tetap tak kunjung melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku ingin takoyaki." Gaara tersentak kaget. Ia menatap Sakura yang kini tengah menatap apa saja yang bisa ia lihat untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda itu. Gaara mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Dimana ia bisa membeli makanan itu? Pasalnya ini bukan di Negara kelahiran mereka. Apa ia harus membuatnya?

"Tapi Sakura, akan susah men-"

"Tapi aku ingin sekali." Oh astaga. Apa Sakura mengidam? Tapi, bagaimana mungkin? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatnya. Tapi aku harus pergi untuk mencari bahan-bahannya dulu. Kau bisa menunggu?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, ini kesekian kalinya Gaara mengucapkan barisan kata yang tidak sedikit padanya. Tersadar, Sakura mengangguk. Ia kembali menarik lengan Gaara saat pemuda itu hendak berjalan ke kamar mereka untuk mengambil jaket.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin ikut juga." Gaara sedikit membulatkan matanya. Kenapa Sakura jadi terlihat manja dan begitu manis? Apa karena pengaruh anak mereka? Gaara tersenyum tipis, ia mencubit gemas pipi Sakura yang sebelumnya tengah menunduk.

Sakura berteriak girang saat ia melihat Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya. Gadis itu beranjak meninggalkan Gaara yang masih menatapnya diam. Ia kembali tersenyum tipis, dan berjalan mengikuti Sakura ke kamar mereka.

* * *

"Gaara, aku mau itu!" Sakura berteriak saat ia melihat ikan tuna yang di jual berada tak jauh dari mereka. Tangan mungilnya yang semula di genggaman Gaara, kini terlepas. Wanita itu berlari dengan semangat, hingga Gaara mau tak mau ikut berlari di belakang wanita itu.

"Sakura, jangan lepaskan genggaman tanganku." Gaara kembali menggenggam tangan wanita_nya_. Ia menyeriangai tipis saat Sakura hanya mengangguk dengan semburat merah lucu di kedua pipinya. "Bukannya tadi kau ingin takoyaki? Kita seharusnya membeli gurita."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku tidak ingin takoyaki lagi. Aku ingin ini." Gaara menghela napas pelan. Apa ini yang mungkin disebut sebagai _ngidam_? Pikirnya. "Baiklah." Dengan raut tak terbacanya, Gaara mengambil tuna yang sudah di bungkus plastik dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang yang ia bawa.

"Oh! Aku juga mau itu!" Gadis manis itu kini bergerak cepat saat melihat buah lemon yang tak jauh dari mereka. Tangan mungilnya kini menarik tangan besar Gaara. "Gaara, kita juga harus beli ini!" Sakura berteriak girang.

Tak dapat menolak, Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum. Ah, lihatlah betapa senangnya Sakura. Acara berbelanja mereka kini di dominasi oleh keinginan Sakura. Gadis dengan surai senada bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu terlihat begitu bersemangat. Sesekali ia berlari meninggalkan Gaara di belakangnya dengan raut khawatir yang kentara di wajah tampan pemuda itu, karena Sakura yang tak henti-hentinya bertindak terlalu bersemangat.

Mereka kembali beberapa jam kemudian, saat jam menunjukkan pukul 11 siang. Sakura dengan raut bahagianya menaruh kantong belanja mereka yang ia bawa di atas meja, diikuti Gaara.

"Kau bersemangat sekali, Saku." Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Gaara yang tengah tersenyum tipis. Oh! Lihatlah wajah gadis itu bersemu merah. Padahal dulu ia sama sekali tidak akan bersemu saat Gaara tersenyum, tapi kali ini? Oh! Apakah ini karena anak _mereka_ ingin agar dirinya terlihat seperti itu? Tapi, lihatlah wajah itu, Gaara ternyata benar-benar tampan!

"Entahlah, ta-tapi aku merasa sangat bahagia." Sakura tersenyum, namun ia hanya melirik Gaara sekilas. Gadis di hadapannya terlihat lucu dengan wajah memerah. Gaara sangat tahu bahwa wanita itu merasa malu, tapi entah karena apa, ia benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Aku juga." Gaara mengacak pelan rambut Sakura. Oh! Lihatlah bagaimana wajah itu semakin memerah. Ah, Gaara tahu sekarang. Ia memang tidak ingin percaya diri, namun melihat tingkah gadis di hadapannya, Gaara benar-benar yakin bahwa alasan gadis itu bersemu adalah dirinya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Ga-Gaara…"

"Hm?" Gaara semakin menarik sudut bibirnya, gadis_nya _benar-benar terlihat manis. "Ada apa, Saku?" Gaara kembali melanjutkan ketika ia tak mendengar respon gadis itu.

"Ini sungguh memalukan, tapi…" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya, sedangkan Gaara kini menampilkan raut bingungnya. "Kita benar-benar terlihat seperti… kau mengerti maksudku, 'kan?" Gaara semakin tidak mengerti. Ia merasa pernyataan Sakura saat ini benar-benar membingungkan.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Sakura."

"Okay…" gadis itu berdeham sejenak dengan wajah memerah sebelum mengatakan maksud ucapannya. "Pengantin baru." Ah! Gaara mengerti sekarang. Lihatlah bagaimana sudut bibirnya kini tertarik lebih ke atas. Sakura tak melihatnya, karena gadis itu kini sibuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Gaara, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya yang semakin kentara. Ah! Ia tidak akan pernah bisa menyembunyikan rona merah menggemaskan itu, sepertinya. Lihatlah, bagaimana rona kemerahan itu dengan cepat menjalar hingga leher jenjang dan kupingnya.

"Ta-tapi bukan berarti aku memaafkanmu! A-aku masih benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkanmu!" Sakura sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya. Ah! Ia benar-benar malu sekarang! Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakannya pada Gaara! Ah, jika ia bisa, ia ingin menghilang saja sekarang, atau mengubur dirinya sendiri karena sudah mengatakan hal sememalukan itu.

"Maaf." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir tipis Gaara, menyadarkan Sakura dari rasa malunya. Gadis itu sedikit menunduk. Wajahnya tak lagi memerah. Namun seketika, hanya raut sedih yang ditunjukkan gadis itu. "Sudahlah. Aku seharusnya tak mengatakan itu." Sakura tertawa renyah, namun berhenti beberapa detik kemudian karena suasana canggung di antara mereka.

"Mau ku buatkan teh lemon?" Gaara segera mengubah topik pembicaraannya saat dirasa Sakura mulai kehilangan semangat bahagianya sebelumnya. Gadis merah muda itu kini menatap Gaara. Ia mengangguk sembari tersenyum manis. Ah! Inilah yang benar-benar disukai Gaara. Senyuman gadis itu.

Mulai mengeluarkan barang belanjaan mereka, Gaara segera mengambil lemon yang tadi mereka beli, membawanya ke dapur, dan mulai membuat teh lemon yang ia janjikan unuk wanita_nya_.

* * *

Mereka kini sedang bersantai di balkon kamar mereka. Menghirup udara segar kota itu sembari menikmati teh lemon hangat yang disiapkan Gaara untuk keduanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Saku?" Sakura sontak membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Gaara. Gadis itu bingung akan pertanyaan sang pemuda. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak mendengarmu mual hari ini. Apa itu pertanda baik?" Ah! Entahlah, apa itu pertanda baik atau tidak, Sakura pun tidak tahu itu. Namun dalam hati Sakura bersyukur ia tidak merasakan mual yang menyiksa itu hari ini. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi menurutku ini baik. Aku tidak merasakan perasaan menyiksa itu hari ini." Gaara mengangguk.

"Ku harap begitu." Gaara menyesap tehnya, menutup mata dan merasakan semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya dan memainkan helaian rambutnya. Ia tak sadar jika Sakura tengah meliriknya. Gadis manis itu tersenyum kecil namun tulus, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ia kembali menatap pemandangan di luar sana, menyesap tehnya.

"Gaara…" Seketika pemuda itu membuka matanya, menatap gadis di sampingnya yang hanya tersenyum kecil tanpa memandang ke arahnya. "Aku sudah memutuskannya." Tak mengerti, Gaara hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Sakura. Selang beberapa saat, Sakura memutuskan menatap pemuda itu, menatap mata Gaara.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu," Sakura tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya yang kosong menggenggam tangan besar Gaara. Pemuda dengan tato _ai_ itu terkejut, menatap tangan kecil Sakura yang berada di tangan kirinya. "Dan aku juga memutuskan untuk…"

Gaara masih diam, menunggu Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia bisa melihat rona merah di pipi gadis itu. Walau ia bisa melihat Sakura tak nyaman dengan hal itu dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri, ia tetap menunggu Sakura, membiarkan gadis itu meredakan kegugupannya sendiri.

Setelah menghela napas, Sakura kembali menatap Gaara. Ia tersenyum kecil, dengan wajah yang masih dihiasi rona merah, "Aku akan berusaha mencintaimu sebesar kau mencintaiku. _Dakara_, mohon bantuannya Gaara-_kun_."

Gaara benar-benar terkejut. Mulutnya terbuka dengan mata terbelalak. Apa ia baru saja bermimpi? Apa Sakura benar-benar mengatakan hal itu padanya? Oh, lihatlah bagaimana wajah gadis itu memerah, namun dengan tulus masih menampilkan senyuman manisnya pada Gaara. Sejenak Gaara berdeham, memulihkan keterkejutannya. Ia menatap Sakura yang masih tersenyum, kemudian melirik tangan kirinya yang masih digenggam Sakura.

"Aku…" Sakura menatap Gaara. Ia sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Gaara menatapnya dengan sedikit rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Gaara?" Gaara semakin terlihat gugup. Pemuda itu menaruh gelasnya ke atas meja tak jauh dari mereka berdiri di balkon saat ini. Ia juga mengambil gelas yang Sakura pegang dan menaruhnya di atas meja tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan Sakura dari tangannya. Ia menghela napas sejenak, kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura.

Gadis _bubble gum_ itu terkejut, namun tak menolak apa yang dilakukan Gaara. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu jika kau berkata seperti itu. Apa kau yakin?" Sakura sekali lagi terkejut, namun ia bisa melihat Gaara menatapnya serius. "Aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada siapapun termasuk Sasuke walaupun aku harus memutuskan hubungan pertemananku dengannya, apa kau yakin?" Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Gaara, itu…"

"Aku tidak main-main saat aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Aku tak masalah jika harus melepaskan hubungan pertemananku dengannya, karna dari awal aku lebih dulu mengenalmu dari pada Sasuke." Gaara memotong perkataan Sakura sebelum gadis itu menyelesaikannya. "Aku tak membutuhkan siapapun jika kau ada bersamaku. Bersamaku dan anak kita." Gaara berdeham, wajahnya memerah saat mengatakannya. Begitu juga dengan Sakura saat gadis itu mendengar ucapan Gaara.

"Sakura…" gadis itu kembali menatap Gaara setelah hening beberapa saat. "Aku senang saat kau mengatakan kau akan berusaha mencintaiku sebesar aku mencintaimu. Amat sangat senang sampai aku ingin sekali memelukmu dan tidak akan membiarkan dunia melihatmu, apalagi membiarkan para pria di luar sana jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi, aku tahu aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Kau belum milikku, hatimu masih milik orang lain." Gaara menatap lekat Sakura. Mata pemuda itu memancarkan kesedihan, bahkan Sakura bisa merasakan kesedihan Gaara saat pemuda itu menatapnya.

Ia tahu, Gaara bukanlah orang yang mudah mengatakan isi hatinya, bukan orang yang mudah mengekspresikan apa yang ia rasakan. Dan hari ini, saat ini, di detik ini, ia mendengarkan apa yang Gaara rasakan, apa yang Gaara pikirkan. Ia bisa merasakan kesedihan Gaara, rasa cinta pemuda itu padanya. Ia tak tahu bahwa Gaara benar-benar mencintainya sebesar itu. Bahkan pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa ia rela memutus hubungan pertemannannya dengan Sasuke jika itu perlu.

Apakah Sakura sudah menjadi orang yang jahat? Menyakiti Gaara selama ini dengan cerita-ceritanya tentang Sasuke? Ya, ia pasti sudah sangat menyakiti Gaara. Ia bisa merasakan genggaman Gaara pada tangannya mengerat.

"Jika kau belum yakin dan masih amat menyukai Sasuke, pikirkanlah lagi. Aku tidak akan memaksamu mencintaiku hanya karna anak kita." Gaara melepas genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sakura, mencubit gemas pipi gadis itu dan tersenyum. Walau Sakura tahu, senyuman itu bukanlah senyuman yang biasa Gaara tunjukkan padanya. Ada kesedihan dan keputusasaan dalam senyuman pemuda itu, dan Sakura amat membencinta saat Gaara menunjukkannya. Berpura-pura bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

Ya, walau Sakura tahu itu salahnya. Salahnya karena ia mencintai Sasuke dan bukan Gaara yang jelas-jelas mempedulikannya, mencintainya dari dulu. Dan ia membenci dirinya sendiri.

Gaara mengacak rambut Sakura. Pemuda itu berbalik, mengambil gelasnya yang kosong, berniat meninggalkan Sakura disana. Namun sebelum tangannya membuka pintu kaca yang menghubungkan kamar mereka dengan balkon, tangan kecil itu sudah lebih dulu memeluk pinggangnya, memeluknya erat. Ia bisa merasakan gadis itu membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung tegapnya.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu, Gaara." Gaara terkejut. Tubuhnya menengang saat Sakura berbicara dengan wajah yang masih gadis itu benamkan pada punggungnya. Suaranya teredam, namun Gaara masih dapat mendengar apa yang gadis itu ucapkan. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka lagi. Aku tidak ingin melukaimu. Aku tahu aku egois! Aku mencintai Sasuke-_kun_ tapi masih ingin mencoba mencintaimu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihatmu tersenyum sedih seperti itu! Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, tapi aku ingin menangis saat melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu padaku. Kau berpura-pura baik-baik saja selama ini padahal kau terluka! Aku…" Gaara tahu jika Sakura menangis. Ia bisa merasakan punggungnya yang basah. Sakura terisak. "Aku ingin mencintaimu dan melupakan Sasuke-_kun_. Aku ingin membalas perasaanmu Gaara… hiks…."

Sakura tak tahu sejak kapan wajah Gaara sudah berada di depan wajahnya. Sangat dekat hingga ia bisa melihat kedua kelopak mata pemuda itu tertutup. Sakura terbelalak, dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di wajah manisnya, ia bisa merasakan bibir Gaara menyentuh bibirnya, mengecupnya lembut. Beberapa saat kemudian, Gaara melepaskannya. Pemuda itu segera memeluknya erat.

"Kau sudah membuat tembok pertahananku runtuh, Sakura." Gaara mengucapkannya dengan nada serius. Pemuda itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura. "Mulai saat ini, jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak membiarkanmu bertemu Sasuke atau pemuda manapun. Dan mulai saat ini, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, lebih dari yang kau bayangkan." Gaara mengecup pelan kepala Sakura, memeluk erat gadis itu. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan keegoisannya yang hanya ingin memiliki Sakura seorang. Salahkan gadis di pelukannya yang sudah membuat pertahanannya runtuh. Pertahanan yang ia bangun bertahun-tahun untuk melihat gadis itu bahagia, kini runtuh begitu saja karena ucapan yang baru saja gadis itu lontarkan.

Sedangkan Sakura saat ini, tak lagi dapat berpikir apa-apa setelah ciuman tiba-tiba Gaara. Wajahnya memerah. Ia masih dapat merasakan hangatnya bibir pemuda itu di bibirnya. Tapi, entah bagaimana ia merasa lega karena Gaara tak lagi menahan perasaannya. Entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, namun ia merasa sangat senang saat Gaara mengatakan bahwa ia akan membuat gadis itu mencintai Gaara lebih dari apa yang gadis itu bayangkan. Entah apa itu, tapi ia menyukai perasaan yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Dengan air mata yang masih mengalir, dan senyum yang mengembang di bibir mungilnya, ia membalas pelukan Gaara.

* * *

_**Tsudzuku!**_

**A/N :**

**Waaaaah! Akhirnya kelaar! Hahaha**

_**Gomenne, reader-sama**_** telat banget uploadnya.. Udah satu tahun lebih kan yak? Astagaa! :')**

_**Gomenne, mina-sama! **_**Biasa, kalo gak nge-**_**stuck**_** ya, tiba-tiba gak mood nulis, ato tiba-tiba banyak tugas /plaaakk/ alasan!**

**Btw, ujian baru kelaar! **_**BANZAAAAIIII!**_** Buat yang belum, semangat yaakk! Ganbatte terus! Wohooooo! Oke, sekian curcol dari saya~~ **

* * *

_**Box Reply here!**_

_**Lmlsn, **__**Iyaaa yaah~~~ Emang Temari mah mak comlang mereka aduh~~ XD wahahaha! Abis Sakura sih ya yang cocok jadi adik ipar, /plakkk/**_

_**Yuki Kanashii,**__** Done! Tapi gak kilaat :') Ini masih versi kura-kura ama siput updatenya~ :') Maap yak..**_

_**Nchie. Ainie**__**, Wooh! Nggak kok~~ Masih lamaa~~ Badainya belum datang~~ Wahahaha**_

_**Raja Kadal ga login**__**, uwoooo~~ SENPAI NOTICE MEEH! Hahahaha! Makasih kakaaaa~~ Aku juga sukaa cerita-cerita kakak aduuuh~~ biasa jadi sideer aku disana~~ haha! /okee stop curcol/ But, thanks kakaaa~~ Kalo untuk lomonan, aduuh / maaf saya kagak kuat kakkaaa~~ :') wahaha~~ Yeah, sepertinya yang soft gini ajaaa~~ muehehehehe~~**_

_**Kiroy123,**__** Kiroy-**_**san**_**, maafkan saya yang update masih pake versi siput ama kura-kuraa.. :') But, done! Moga sukaa yaa~~ Hehehe**_

_**Guest**__**, Muehehehe~~ Gaara kan calon suami yang baeek~~ wohohohoho**_

_**Stanlic,**__** Wehehehhehe~~ Kissu kissu boleh lah yaa~~ XD kalo "tiiiit", saya gak kuaat kakkaaa~~ :') Pandenya baca doing, kalo buat nol besar~ wohohohohoho~~**_

_**Arisha Kyou,**__** Mueehehehe~~~ Iyaaa, sekali-kali Saku buat Gaara jugaa yaak~~ XD**_

_**Akasuna Mainy, CEKBIOAURORAN, **__**Donee! Semoga sukaa yaakk~~ XD **_

_**Box Reply End!**_

* * *

_**Yosh! Sekali lagi, Sankyuu buat yang udah nge Fav, Follow, dan lain sebagainya~~ Apalagi yang Review, membantu sekali! Membantu menyemangati saya~~ Hohohohohoho~~ Arigatooo minna~~**_

_**Enjoyeed!**_

_**Uh-oh! Jangan lupa tinggalin Review yaa! Sampai ketemu di next Chappie! *wave goodbye***_


End file.
